mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Friends Forever Issue 28
My Little Pony: Friends Forever #28 is the twenty-eighth issue of IDW Publishing's My Little Pony: Friends Forever comic series. In the issue, the Cutie Mark Crusaders assist Princess Luna during a foal slumber party at Canterlot Castle. Summary In the city of Canterlot, fillies and colts gather at the castle for a sleepover that Princess Celestia is hosting. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo in particular are excited to explore the castle and discover its various nighttime mysteries. Unfortunately, Celestia is being unexpectedly called away to address a disagreement—and possible breakout of war—between the yaks and griffons. Celestia suggests to her sister Luna that she take over for the sleepover. Luna refuses at first, believing that her past as Nightmare Moon would make her a negative influence on the foals, but she changes her mind when she realizes how much the foals adore her. Twilight Sparkle offers to help, but Luna assures her she has things under control. Once the sleepover is underway, the Crusaders notice how nervous Luna is and offer to help—with the condition that they not tell Twilight or Celestia. With the Crusaders' help, the foals have much fun with Luna during the sleepover. However, a filly named Thestra is constantly harassed by two other fillies named Buttercup and Rhoda Ruby. As Luna leaves momentarily to get a bedtime story to read to the foals, Buttercup and Rhoda Ruby make fun of Thestra for her cutie mark—a skull and bone—causing her to run away crying. When Luna returns, the Crusaders inform her about Thestra, and Luna sets out to find her, worried what she might run into in the dark magical corners of the castle. Luna goes looking for the missing Thestra, and the Crusaders follow close behind, believing they may be able to help with her cutie mark-related issues. When they finally locate Thestra, she wails over having gotten lost. Luna does her best to comfort the crying filly, and the Crusaders talk to her about her cutie mark problems. At that moment, Luna and the fillies encounter a mirrorca—a whale-like creature whose coat reflects all forms of magic, including Luna's. Thestra believes she has the solution: she uses her magic to make herself and the others see-through, exposing their skeletal frames. The mirrorca reflects Thestra's spell to make itself see-through as well. With no mirror-like coat protecting it, Luna uses her magic to destroy it. Luna and the Crusaders praise Thestra for her quick thinking. As Luna closes the comic with a friendship report to her sister, Thestra befriends the Cutie Mark Crusaders and bonds with Luna, who believes she has bright future ahead of her. Quotes :Twilight Sparkle: Do you ever worry you might be a character in a book, Rarity? :Rarity: If I am I hope it's illustrated. I don't trust words to capture just how fabulous I am. :Princess Luna: Fillies do not love me! They love the bright shiny sunshine princess. They find me frightening. :Princess Celestia: We've been over this, Luna! They can't get enough of you. When I do events without you, they ask where you are. :Princess Luna: My sister has been called away on urgent business. So now I shall be sleeping over. :Foals: Hurray! :Princess Luna: You would do that for me? :Sweetie Belle: Of course! :Princess Luna: And you wouldn't tell Twilight or Celestia? :Apple Bloom: Crusader's honor. :Thestra: You made me fall on purpose? In front of Princess Luna? In front of everybody? :Buttercup: It was just a joke. You should be used to jokes. Your cutie mark's a bad joke. :Rhoda Ruby: Yeah, can't you take a joke, bony pony? :Princess Luna: The comfort is not having the desired effect. Her weeping continues. :Apple Bloom: Maybe we should take this one. :Princess Luna: Be warned. She is unpleasantly moist. :Apple Bloom: Cutie marks make us special. Nobody should make fun of you for yours. :Thestra: But they said it was freaky! :Scootaloo: So what? As long as it's awesome to you! :Princess Luna: You'll do great things, Thestra. I expect to hear about them. :Thestra: Yes, ma'am. Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders-centered works